Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and a device for supplying an inert gas in a beverage filling plant, for example for supplying CO2 for rinsing or pre-pressurizing containers that are to be filled in a beverage filling plant.
State of the Art
It is known in beverage filling plants to use inert gases for rinsing and for pre-pressurizing containers that are to be filled. The rinsing with an inert gas of a container that is to be filled serves, for example, to expel from it atmospheric oxygen that is present in the container after it is manufactured or supplied, in order to provide a low-oxygen or oxygen-free atmosphere in the container that is to be filled. By providing the low-oxygen or oxygen-free atmosphere in the container, it is possible to achieve an improved product quality in the filled container, particularly when oxygen-sensitive products are filled.
It is further known, particularly when beverages containing CO2 are filled, to pre-pressurize with a pressure gas the containers that are to be filled prior to the introduction of the actual fill product, in order to avoid excessive release of the CO2 during the filling process, and thereby avoid an excessive tendency of the fill product to foam. This method is also known as the counter-pressure filling method.
It is further known, particularly with oxygen-sensitive fill products, to rinse with an inert gas the head space of the filled container, i.e., the space above the level of the fill product up to the mouth of the container, before the container is closed with the container closure. In this manner, it can also be achieved that only a small portion of atmospheric oxygen, or oxygen, remains in the closed container. By this means too, the product quality in the container can be maintained and the storage properties of the fill product improved.
In the field of beverage filling plants, the inert gas that is used is in particular CO2, which is used both to rinse the containers and the head space and to pre-pressurize the containers that are to be filled. This CO2 is, for example, fed from a CO2 source, for example a CO2 tank or a CO2 vaporizer, and then used in the beverage filling plant. Large quantities of CO2 are used during a filling operation.
Oxygen-sensitive fill products are, for example, fruit juices, fruit spritzers or beer. These products can oxidize if oxygen is present, and therefore the product quality can suffer if a portion of oxygen is present in the container that is to be filled or has been filled.